Todo por una Solicitud
by Vavevivovu
Summary: Jamás sabes con lo que te encontrarás un día en que la diversión no es tu principal aliada... OS/TH


Todo por una Solicitud.

¿Que hace una chica de 17 años un lunes a las 8.30 de la mañana un día de verano? Bueno, la respuesta normal debería ser durmiendo… o en su defecto acostándose luego de una noche de fiesta en la playa. Pero no. Isabella Swan estaba sentada frente a un mostrador del hospital de la ciudad, esperando para ser delegada a alguna tarea por parte de su tutora de práctica.

Ya van siendo las 9.55 y ya realizó todo lo que dentro de su nivel es posible. Realizó e imprimió las planillas, ingresó talonarios de boletas y letras al sistema, dio cuenta en el sector de contabilidad y ahora jugaba con sus pies sentada en una silla, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no bostezar.

Zafrina, su simpática y amorosa tutora, al ver su cara de zombie, literalmente, la asciende de labor; ahora tendrá la responsabilidad de recibir y timbrar las Solicitudes Quirúrgicas, Bella no tiene idea de que diablos serán pero mientras tengan previsión A, B o sea mayor de 60 años, ella debe timbrar.

Al parecer el día mejoraba, si de aburrimiento se trata. Vamos ingresando RUT tras RUT, persona tras persona, indicación tras indicación…

Zafrina debe retirarse por una diligencia, dejando a la chica sola. Con la mala suerte de encontrarse con una persona… de esas que hay en todas partes, esa del tipo insoportable, esto casi causa un problema en contra de la chica, ya que no está en sus mejores días, si de humor hablamos.

– Buenos días – dice ella como si de un rezo se tratara.

– Buenos días – respondió de mala gana un hombre con aspecto enojado.

Como ya esta acostumbrada, digitó el RUT en el certificador previsional…

"_6. 5. 1. 3. 4. 5. 1. Enter. K. Enter"_ decía ella mentalmente cada dígito y cada paso.

"_A ver, a ver… Nombre: Caius Alexander Volturi Heydeé. Situación: Bloqueado en sucursal. Sexo: Masculino. Edad: 59 años"_

– Señor Volturi su situación previsional actualmente está bloqueada por lo que no puedo timbrar su solicitud, para arreglar su situación debe dirigirse a recaudación de hospitalizados en el segundo piso – dicho esto le entregó sus documentos junto a una sonrisa.

– ¿Perdón? – interpeló el hombre con cara de pocos amigos – Sabe usted con quién está tratando… señorita – cuestionó nuevamente.

– Emm – la chica observó nuevamente la pantalla del ordenador, ya un poco cabreada – Sr. Caius Volturi, paciente igual que todos en este hospital.

– Mire señorita…

– Swan – dijo firmemente Bella.

– Ok… señorita Swan – dijo despectivamente, lo que hizo que Bella apretara los puños con rabia – YO soy socio del propietario principal de este recinto, así que exijo un poco de respeto.

– Disculpe… señor – dijo la muchacha aguantando a penas las ganas de gritarle – no debería dar este tipo de aclaraciones, pero por ser usted tan respetable persona, lo haré. Yo, Isabella Swan soy una simple alumna en práctica en este lugar, me dieron la tarea de timbrar a quienes tienen previsión A, B o que sean mayores de 60 años, sin distinción alguna, y puesto que usted no posee ninguna de las características recién nombradas, no me veo en el derecho para hacerlo. Y si de respeto hablamos, usted no posee el suficiente, señor, ya que me pide que haga diferencia entre usted y el resto de la fila, siendo que todos acá somos personas, estamos igual o más ocupados que usted, así que por favor le pido que se dirija al segundo piso a regularizar su situación y me deje trabajar – las lágrimas se acumulaban de a poco en sus ojos debido al enojo.

– Mira muchachita… – esto tenía un límite, y Bella estaba llegando al suyo, ella lo golpearía, pero una suave y a la vez afilada voz interrumpió al odioso hombre.

– Señor, la dulce joven – para Bella no pasó desapercibido el "dulce" – ya le explicó todo lo que puede y debe hacer, por favor, está haciendo el ridículo y nos hace perder tiempo a todos.

– Te enterarás de lo que esto significa cuando hable con Aro, mocosa – escupió el hombre en tanto se iba.

Bella resopló cansada por la situación.

– Disculpen las molestias. El siguiente por favor.

– Buenos días – dijo la misma voz que anteriormente encaró al molesto hombre.

Entonces Bella levantó la cara interesada por conocer al dueño de tan linda voz. Al hacerlo se encontró con el rostro más bello que ella hubiera visto. Con una tez pálida, un mentón firme y masculino, unos labios finos, delgados y apetecibles adornados con una pequeña sonrisa, a continuación se veía una nariz recta, seguida por unos pómulos altos, pero lo que más la impresionó fue ver que junto a esas encrespadas pestañas se hallaban un par de ojos de un verde profundo, sin duda los más hermosos que había visto en su vida. Continuando con el escaneo al chico, fue que vio su cabello, de un castaño rojizo de lo más extraño… de un tono broncíneo para ser más exactos. Lo poco que veía de su cuerpo a través de la inoportuna ventanilla estaba… bastante bien. _"Bella céntrate! Estás trabajando, no buscando una cita ¡Por Dios!" _se regañaba internamente _"Ahora deja de babear y responde el saludo"_

– Buenos días – respondió al fin con una sonrisa.

El chico entregó el documento y comenzó a digitar nuevamente, lo que dio como resultado… _Nombre: Edward Anthony Cullen Masen. Situación: B. Sexo: Masculino. Edad: 17 años._

"_Oh. Por. Dios"_ gritó Bella mentalmente, el chico tenía su edad… _¿Por qué vendría a atenderse? ¿Sería grave? ¿Tan joven con algún problema?_

Mientras Bella se hacía esas preguntas y se disponía a timbrar el documento, Edward seguía observándola, como lo hacía desde su llegada.

Su cara cordial y tierna a pesar de que notaba su aburrimiento, logró captar su atención desde que se unió a la fila de espera. El tono empalidecido de su piel, casi tanto como el suyo propio, sus labios rellenos y atrayentes, su nariz pequeña y respingada, a lo que se le sumaban unos ojos color chocolate muy expresivos, a través de los cuales pudo ver exactamente el momento en el que estuvo a milésimas de explotar debido a los reclamos del impetuoso hombre. Se deleitó también con la cascada que fue su cabello castaño cuando calló a su costado para timbrar y escribir algo en la hoja frente a ella.

Bella le alcanzó la papeleta ya timbrada. Al entregársela sus dedos entraron en contacto produciendo así una corriente eléctrica en ambos, que se miraron asombrados. Saliendo del breve cosquilleo la chica nuevamente se despidió con una sonrisa, pero además agregó:

– Que te vaya bien, Edward.

– Gracias… Isabella – respondió el susodicho, sorprendiendo a la muchacha y regalándole también una sonrisa que la dejó en las nubes.

Mientras lo veía alejarse, jamás imaginó que esa imagen permanecería durante el resto de la mañana en su cabeza. Distraídamente seguía timbrando las solicitudes, pero siempre con la imagen de… Edward en sus pensamientos…

Lo que Bella no sabía era que Edward se hallaba en una situación muy similar, la imagen de esa dulce chica no abandonaba su mente, mientras le realizaban esos exámenes de rutina. Ya estaba decidido, la visitaría una vez más.

Eran las 16.55, en cinco minutos se acababa el turno de Bella, y gracias a cierto chico se había pasado sin darse cuenta siquiera. La chica aún flotaba en su imaginación, recordando ese breve intercambio de sonrisas, y en especial ese leve roce de sus dedos.

Mientras se alistaba y continuaba divagando por el mundo de las fantasías, ni se percató de que alguien la observaba con anhelo y un cierto grado de nerviosismo. Edward al verla salir de su casilla, lentamente la siguió hasta la salida, donde atreviéndose al fin, la palpó suavemente en uno de sus delicados brazos.

Al sentir un leve toque, Bella se giró para saber su procedencia, quedándose de una pieza al descubrir su origen, el chico la miraba sin saber que decir, mientras ella se aseguraba de cerrar la boca. Finalmente el muchacho se armó de valor y comenzó con su monólogo.

– Hola Isabella, emm… puede que te parezca extraño que te esté hablando, pero… es que… no sé, he pasado toda la mañana pensando en que… tal vez… te gustaría… salir algún día, a comer un helado, a pasear por ahí, o algo que quisieras hacer – Lo había dicho, se atrevió y lo dijo, ahora solo esperaba alguna reacción por parte de la chica.

Bella no salía de su asombro, el chico guapo que la tuvo en las nubes toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, la estaba invitando a salir… _¡Oh Por Dios! ¡LA ESTABA INVITANDO A SALIR!_

– Ehh… woah! – no pudo evitar exclamar sorprendida – Debo decir que me sorprendes bastante con esa proposición, Edward, por cierto me gusta más Bella – el asintió – que pensarías si te digo… que también tuve ese pensamiento durante el día – confesó sonrojada.

El joven no pudo más que sonreír de lado. E interrogándola nuevamente dijo.

– Entonces… ¿Quieres salir?

– Claro – respondió esta con una sonrisa.

– Perfecto. Mañana paso por ti a esta misma hora ¿Te parece?

– Si. Te estaré esperando.

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y cada quien por su lado se fue con una sonrisa imborrable en la cara.

Al día siguiente todo marchó a la perfección, así como los días siguientes. Hasta que se hizo costumbre el verse a diario. Llegado un momento en que la atracción entre ambos fue más que notoria, hasta para los internos que los veían siempre caminar juntos, en los últimos días gracias a una iniciativa de Bella, tomados de la mano, así que un día en que Edward no aguantó más, le robó un pequeño y dulce beso a la chica, que contenta a más no poder, le dio de vuelta un beso más, sellando así el inicio de una historia.

* * *

**Bueno... esto es prueba más que suficiente de que Trabajo y Valeria son completamente NO equivalentes, esto es lo que sale luego de 4 horas de aburrición total en mi local de practica :/**

**Eso... adiós.- Ya me fui xD! Ah! y tengan cuidado con las puertas... en especial cuando hay enfermeros lindos cerca (broma interna xP)**


End file.
